Red Velvet Kisses
by LostDiamondAngel22
Summary: Roy was anything but romantic. What happens when he falls for the new Batgirl, Nadia Larson, trouble that's what. Follow Roy on his way to trying to figure out these new feelings, as well as seeing how Nadia really feels for him as well.


_Hey! this is my first YJ fanfiction, please feel free to review it and tell me what you like or don't like. Enjoy!_

The smell of fresh cake danced through the air, it had always cheered Nadia up whenever she was baking.

The figuring out what to bake, getting out the measuring cups and ingredients out, and combing them into one was always a pleasure to do. The last part which would be decorating gave her the freedom to do what she wanted.

Currently, she was baking a chocolate cake. A layered chocolate cake which meant waiting for both layers to cool before she could stack them up onto one another. When the oven rang, Nadia rushed over and pulled the cakes out of the oven, and proceeded to place them into the freezer for the next few moments.

This gave her plenty of time to perfect her frosting she was halfway through making. She wondered over to the mixer, and was ready to turn it on that was...

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She heard a voice, turning her head to find Roy Harper in her kitchen! Past midnight while he was casually dressed.

"What the!?" Nadia said in shock, staring at Roy, "Why are you here in Gotham...in my house?"

Roy shrugged and approached the mixer and got closer to Nadia.

"Just been trying to get away from everyone and thought to come here, since it's the last place anyone would come to look."

Nadia nodded slowly at his response to her question, but another one rose up to her mind.

"Why my house out of all the places?"

Roy was about to answer until he took notice of the mixer now and slid his finger against the inside bowl's surface and collected a gooey chocolate substance.

"Darn it Roy, I'm not done making that." Nadia pouted as Roy licked the chocolate frosting off his finger.

"Not bad, so you bake?" He smirked.

"Yes, and don't try and change the subject!" She whisper-shouted at him.

"I was just taking a free sample." He chuckled.

Nadia blushed as perverted thoughts entered her mind.

"Don't ever say it like that...again."

Roy looked at her in confusion.

"Alright then, so why are you baking late at night?" He asked.

"Just getting my mind off things, I've been told by Kate that I was emotionally too attached to a mission and sent me home for extra measures." Nadia looked away.

Roy examined the kitchen, and then back at Nadia.

"Well she made a good choice, you're not too good at taking orders when you're...over emotional about certain things." Roy confessed checking his phone.

"So how long will you be here for?" Nadia stared at Roy.

"Maybe a few hours, are your parents home?"

Nadia sighed.

"My dad's asleep, and my mom took the graveyard shift at work. So yes and no."

"Perfect, I'll crash here for a few and head out later."

Nadia grew a little suspicious and stared at Roy.

"Who are you running away from anyways?"

Roy looked away and crossed his arms.

"Should it matter?"

"Yeah it should." Nadia glared at Roy.

He remained quiet for a long while, Nadia wasn't sure if she should repeat herself or not. She knew Roy had some bizarre reason for being here, and she was sure it wasn't to hang out.

"Well?"

Roy sighed, not wanting to answer, but the need for explanation got to him. So he finally answered.

"I may or may not have broke one of Will's cars for his business."

Nadia couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh Roy, what did you intend on using it for?"

"I was only borrowing it, and then it got a 'little' broken, and so I left it back at Jim's, and now he might be annoyed that I made it look like he took it."

Nadia started to laugh.

"You're so screwed." She held her hand close to her mouth to try and stop laughing, but couldn't.

"Very funny, I forgot to laugh." Roy rolled his eyes.

Nadia froze and looked at him.

"Why were you even using his car in the first place?"

Roy was surprised of her question but looked away.

"I needed to run an errand alright? Ollie couldn't lend me any of his, so..."

"So you thought borrowing from your clone would be easiest?"

"Maybe."

The two went back into silence, Nadia wasn't sure what else to ask due to not wanting to upset Roy or cause him to wake up her father. So instead she ignored him and walked over to the freezer to grab the cooled down chocolate cakes to begin decorating.

"Who's it for?"

Nadia heard Roy ask.

"Who's what for?" She repeated.

"The cake? Is it someone's birthday or anniversary gift or something?"

Nadia smiled weakly.

"Not really, I just like baking and decorating baked goods is all." She pulled one cake out of one pan, as she went over and grabbed the chocolate frosting before Roy could put another finger into it.

Placing the bowl of frosting aside from the cakes. She placed one cake onto the cake holder, and took out a large frosting spatula. Putting the spatula into the bowl to collect some frosting. She began to spread it onto the fluffy cake.

Roy watched as he took a seat at the small island table in the kitchen. He examined the small kitchen noticing the decorations of the kitchen. It was completely cleaned and organized like most kitchens he's seen in the past, the smell of the cake that was baking many moments before caught his attention. Really home-like, or what he thought was home-like.

He kept turning his eyes away from Nadia, not sure of what else to say to her. He was barking into her house uninvited, but clearly she wasn't affected as much as he thought she would be. Like she wanted him here, instead of being alone. He wasn't sure.

His eyes fell on her refrigerator noticing the many photos on the fridge stuck up by small magnets. There were photos of who he assumed was Nadia and her parents, there was also appeared to be a boy older than her with dark hair and dark eyes, he didn't seem like he was related to her or her parents. Maybe a cousin? Or close friend?

He took a look at Nadia once more. Finding her placing the second cake above the original cake. It had just been frosted in between the cakes. Carefully the cake was on top, and he watched as she started to spread more chocolate frosting onto the cake with ease.

A smile on her face caught his attention. She seemed to be really happy about this. A spark in her eyes just seemed to keep her going. That must be a nice feeling, having something to do other than missions that really make her feel important. Roy wasn't sure what his was though.

Could he be jealous that she had a passion and he didn't? No, that wasn't it. Yeah, he didn't have any passion aside from going on missions and training. But he wasn't jealous of Nadia for having something different than him. There had to be some reason why he felt this feeling.

"You okay?"

Roy snapped back into reality.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, your cake just looks good is all. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Oh..."

Her expression shifted from concern to a motionless face that Roy couldn't really recognize that well. Obviously he needed to do more studying upon behaviors of people.

Nadia swiftly finished up frosting the cake, and using her frosting comb to make the cake look more neater than it actually seemed. She started shoving the remaining parts of the frosting into a frosting bag. She seemed too much in a rush.

Roy quietly looked at her.

"H-How bout you? Are you alright?"

Nadia looked to Roy, surprised of his question. He's never during her time on the team has he seemed concerned for someone else. Her eyes froze on him still surprised. She wasn't sure what to say.

"...I-I don't know." Nadia continued to forcefully put the frosting into the bag.

There she was again, just rushing through her work.

"You know, there's no rush for that right?"

Nadia stared at Roy once more.

"I-I guess not..." she started to slow down and sealed the frosting bag shut. Then proceeded to leave rounded shapes of frosting around the sides of the cake.

She was going very slow this time, was it because Roy had spoken to her about it? He wasn't entirely sure. But continued to watch her frost the cake. It felt rather relaxing watching her work. He could do this all day if he wanted to but...why would he do that?

Several moments later, Nadia brought over the remaining frosting in the bowl with a spoon. She handed it over to Roy.

"Wanna clean that up for me? It'd be a waste if I threw it out...so want some?"

Roy agreed and took the bowl. He took another spoonful of frosting and ate it. He took a couple of more spoonfuls until he heard Nadia speak.

"You have some on your face..." she said, getting closer.

Was she going to kiss him? He felt a bit of remaining frosting on his face somewhere. But wasn't sure it was on the lips. She kept getting closer and then took out a washcloth and wiped his face clean.

Roy wasn't sure how he should feel about this. For some reason he wanted her to kiss him, but he shouldn't care. She probably knew better than to kiss him or grew used to doing this sort of thing for people. Roy didn't know.

"Right, um, thanks." Roy answered.

"No problem." Nadia weakly smiled.

How did it come to this? Growing feelings for some girl half his age. He felt a bit embarrassed about this, especially when she was the most immature person he's ever met. How could this happen to him?


End file.
